The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
by highlanderprincess
Summary: If I would have known, I would have done everything today so differently. This morning, I wouldn't have overslept; this afternoon, I wouldn't have canceled my plans in favor of studying; This evening, I wouldn't have changed course last minute, deciding to take the bus across town to see him. Because today was my last day. My very last, horrible day.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time**

 **Drabble fic inspired by one of my favorite anime, "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time," directed by Mamoru Hosoda.**

" **Time waits for no one."**

 **BPOV:**

If I would have known, I would have done everything today so differently. This morning, I wouldn't have overslept; this afternoon, I wouldn't have canceled my plans in favor of studying; This evening, I wouldn't have changed course last minute, deciding to take the bus across town to see him.

Because today was my last day. My very last, horrible day.

When I awoke this morning, I should have known.

A notification from my bank was what had saved me from being too late to class. I had been overdrawn—again—but soon, none of that was going to matter. Soon, nothing would matter. I had bolted out of bed and had scrabbled to get ready for my early morning British literature class I had been so keen on taking last semester. Mr. Black had been a wonderful teacher, admired by many, and I had been wanting to take his class since my first year of college. Edward, of course, had been jealous of him. Although, I had never understood why. His jealously had been perplexing. I hadn't been his, after all. If he liked me like that, I supposed I would never know. It was too late now—far too late.

However, from the moment I saw him, I had known he was it for me. His smile, his infectious laugh, and the way I had been able to see past his seriousness to the warmth inside of him had caused me to fall in love in the first place. Time ticked on, and that love had never seemed to be returned. Perhaps the timing had never been right. Despite being in the right time and in the right place, we seemed worlds apart.

College separated people in the strangest ways. One moment, they were your everything, and the next, they were barely there at all. Edward had seemed to evaporate into the scenery; he had only ever been there as a friend when I absolutely needed him. I had been too busy to question it. But now, I wish I had.

In this moment, as I flew through the air, I saw my many missed opportunities. There were so many things I wanted to take back—so many things I wanted to do differently.

Today, Edward had made plans with me and, being so focused on school, I had canceled them to study for midterms. Although he had been upset, Edward hadn't stopped me. For a fleeting moment this morning, I had allowed myself to dream. _What if today was the day Edward wanted to take things a step further? Did I just miss out on something wonderful?_ I had thought to myself.

I had stayed at the library for two hours before I became too skittish to sit still. With Edward's face in my mind, I had gathered my things and planned on surprising him. I had known where he was—his usual spot at a café close by. I had planned on meeting him there but of course, the universe had something quite different in store for me.

I had rushed across town to meet him, traversing the blocks while I ignored the bite of the late October weather. I had found him sitting in his usual spot near the window. His face had been illuminated by the laptop in front of him. I had smiled, seeing he was alone. However, that smile wavered as an attractive girl came to join him with two cups of coffee in her hands. I had stilled, feeling shocked by the sight presented for me. _Have I made him wait too long? Has he moved onto someone else?_ I stood there for a long time, thinking, before I had realized he was staring at me, too. His eyes had been wide, and his expression had been taut.

Flustered, I had turned on my heel to run for it. I had barely saw the headlights.

Now, as the pain in my body became numb, the shock of the impact overtaking me, I knew I had wasted so much time. Air whipped through my hair as I catapulted through the sky. I felt like I was flying. Air was beneath my feet and the autumn wind tickled my bloodied face. The pavement came into my view and I closed my eyes, bracing for impact.

 _This is it. This is my last moment on Earth._

"Bella!"

I heard him scream my name. His voice, which was a usual monotone, was hysterical as he rushed toward me. Despite his efforts, nothing could save me now.

I was going to die.

Today was my last day.

As my legs hit the pavement, I smiled; relief washed over me. All of my worries, everything which plagued me evaporated into the crisp air. I opened my eyes one final time, only to be met with his. Emerald eyes were wide with shock as they watched my descent to the ground.

I mouthed his name before my eyes closed and my head hit the pavement.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully this drabble helps me break through my writer's block. :). Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes shot open as my hand came down on my cell. I silenced the alert and turned onto my back. My vision was hazy—my mind was hazy as my eyes blinked against the harshness of my overhead light. I had fallen asleep while studying on my bed again.

 _Wait!_

The events from yesterday flew through my mind. I had died. Hadn't I? A bus had hit me. Hadn't it? I raised my arm to inspect it for injuries; I found the flesh looked just the same as always. My heart raced as confusion coursed through me. _What the hell had happened yesterday? Who the hell_ am _I?_

Tripping out of bed, I shot across the carpet, making my way toward the floor length mirror positioned against the only available wall in my small dorm. My hands moved over my body as I searched for the feel of broken ribs or a fractured pelvis. Before I had died, I remembered every single thing. I remembered the way my bones had _crunched_ against the impact of the bus. I remembered the way blood had filled my mouth, tasting of iron. I remembered the way my right arm had fractured—the bone breaking through my skin. I remembered Edward's eyes as he looked at me for the last time. I remembered the cacophony of horrified screams before my world faded to black.

 _None of that happened, had it? Was it a dream? One terrible, horrible dream?_

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

I jumped at the sound before turning on my heel to find my roommate, Alice, posed at her desk with a confused expression.

"Are you hung over, or something?"

"What? No!"

A shaky hand came up to run through my tangled hair before my gaze returned to my reflection. _Had none of that happened? Was this all a dream? It had felt so_ real— _so unbelievably real._

"Don't you have class in a half hour?"

"What? No, not today?"

"What do you mean…? Are you sure you're not still drunk or something? It's Wednesday. You always have Brit Lit on Wednesday."

She gave me a dubious look before she returned to her notes. With my heart in my throat, I slowly traversed across the carpet to grab my phone. My eyes widened as I saw the date: Wednesday, October 24, 2018. It was yesterday… I had just lived this day. _So why…?_

Shaking my head in disbelief, I searched for the alert on my phone. I found a statement from my bank, informing me I was overdrawn.

"Bella? Do you need to see the nurse or something? You have the strangest look on your face."

"I'm fine," I whispered.

 _What the hell is happening?_

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said numbly as I grabbed my robe and headed to the bathroom connected to our dorm.

Alice hadn't stopped me. _She probably believes I'm drunk._ I turned the water to the hottest setting before I stripped out of my pajamas. I tested the temperature with the tips of my fingers before I ducked under the stream. My mind reeled as the hot water caused my skin to flush pink.

 _Did I get a second chance? Was it not my time? Am I supposed to fix the mistakes I made yesterday? Prevent my own death…?_

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the shower tiles. Tears welled, and I tried to suppress them. I had been given a second chance. I hadn't died yesterday. For whatever reason, I was back.

 _I was back._

This time, I would do things right. Perhaps my regrets could be fixed. Perhaps all my mistakes could be erased. Perhaps, the end wasn't truly the end. Whatever this was, I would take advantage of it.

My phone vibrated against the tile of my sink. I didn't need to look now to know who was trying to reach me. It was Edward asking me about meeting with him later. Yesterday—or today, I supposed—I blew him off. Now, given this second chance, I wouldn't.

 _I can rewrite the past._

 _Or at least, I can rewrite today._

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this story! Since this story is based off a movie I love so much, it's a joy to write. So, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

From my perch in the coffee shop, I stared at the spot, unable to look away. Just yesterday, my body had been splattered across the pavement. _Accept, it wasn't yesterday…_ My thoughts were a jumbled mess and my mind searched for meaning in all of this. _What was happening to me?_

"Bella?"

Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head to gaze at him, finding him peering down at me with an incredulous stare. If he had something on his mind, he didn't seem willing to share it. His jade eyes, filled with confused, trailed over my body for a moment before he shook his head and placed my small coffee in front of me. I smiled at the scent of it, happy I made a different decision today.

As Edward took his seat, my mind filled with images of the last time I saw him in this very spot. He had been with someone else; a woman I had never seen before. _Who was she? And, more importantly, who was she to him?_ I understood the distance between Edward and me. I knew all too well how many times I had ditched him to pursue other things. Maybe, he had found someone else. _Not that I was anything to him. Anything more than a friend._

He sipped on his coffee and I gripped mine, wanting to ask him about the woman. However, what could I say? If this moment was the present, and the day in question hadn't occurred, what could I possibly utter? He hadn't been with a woman. Not on this day in this reality, at least. In this reality, there was only him and me.

"Is there something weighing on your mind?"

"No," I spluttered, taking a quick sip of my coffee. "Nothing more than usual."

"Is that so?" he questioned with a smirk. Lifting his index finger, he pressed it against my forehead as he continued, "You stress yourself out too much, Bells. And I always feel like I'm slacking when I'm around you."

"Really?" I laughed at the idea as I stared back out at the street. Images of yesterday continued to flash through my mind, making it hard to concentrate on anything else. "You're so much smarter, you can slide by without much studying. So, it's not my fault I have to work so much harder."

He snorted and said something in response. However, my mind was suddenly too occupied to hear it.

 _My body felt like it was tearing apart under the impact. The screams turned into a blur of sound. Edward's voice calling to me is all I heard. The feel of the cold pavement had it hit my cheek, causing blood to fill my mouth. It tastes bitter. I swallowed it as my eyelids fluttered closed. I wanted to reach out to Edward. In my final thoughts, I imagined him holding my hand, yanking me toward something better._

"Bella? Are you even listening to me today?"

"What?" I questioned as my eyes snapped back to meet his.

"You can be so spacey," he replied with a snicker. "Studying really has gotten to you, hasn't it?"

"I suppose so," I said weakly, feeling sick suddenly.

"You don't look too well. You look more pale than you usually do," Edward commented as he reached out to place his palm against my forehead.

I shuddered against his touch. My body always reacted in the most embarrassing ways when he touched me. I wished I could control it, but after all this time, it seemed useless. Today, however, my thoughts weren't centered around Edward like they usually were. Today, all I could think about was my accident. I wondered if this was all a dream. _Maybe I am dead?! Could this be heaven…_

 _Are you living in the real world?_

If I managed to relive today, what else could I do? When I had flown through the air, I managed to wake up in my bed. Could I manage more than that?

"Well, if you're not too sick, want to head someplace else? There's an exhibit at the art museum this week I wanted to check out. If you're willing, I wanted to go with you."

I pushed all my wonderings aside and focused on the man in front of me. With a forced smile, I nodded and rose from my seat. Edward grabbed our coffees off the table and headed toward the door. I followed behind him as my feet slid around in my Doc Martins, which were one half size too big. I had been too lazy to return them and now that they were no longer giving me blisters, I loved them.

"You're going to have to walk faster than that if we're going to get there on time," Edward said as he opened the front door of the coffee shop and ushered me outside first.

 _Was he planning on taking that other woman here?_ I wondered to myself as I tripped over a crack in the pavement and both my feet lifted off the ground. I practically flew into Edward, effectively knocking both cups of coffee on me before I tumbled onto the ground, cringing at the burn from the hot liquid.

The burn was quickly gone and to my shock, I found us both back in the coffee shop. My eyes shot around in confusion as I sat right in front of the exit. Edward was staring down at me with a shocked look on his face.

"How did you get on the floor?"

My heart was racing. _I was just outside… How…?_

"I'm just clumsy, I guess," I responded in a shaky voice. "Listen, is it okay if we go to the exhibit tomorrow? There's something I have to do."

His eyes widened as I rose from the floor and took my coffee out of his right hand.

"Sure, Bella. Go home and get some rest. Let's hang out when you're feeling better."

"Of course." I nodded.

As I exited the coffee shop, I felt his stare on me. I avoided the crack in the sidewalk and traversed across the street, trying not to cringe at the memory of my broken body on the ground. Today, I had traveled through time again. Only this time, I hadn't traveled as far. _Was this something I could do on command? If so, could I rewrite history? Could I change everything I regretted?_

If this was a dream, I wasn't sure I wanted to ever wake up. If I could move through time, so many things could change for me. _Maybe this dream is better than reality. Who cares about the real world, anyway._

 **A/N: Yay! We passed 100 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone reviewing! While I'm not great at replying, I do read and cherish them all. I'm so glad you all take time out of your day to read my little story. If I don't update again before Halloween, I hope you all enjoy the holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _God, I feel foolish. What if this leads to nothing?_ Even worse, what would I do if my efforts now led to _anything_? I stood before the pond, thankful the small park on the edge of town was vacant. The sun had finally gone away. I had grown tired of picking grass and waiting. I planned on seeing if I could recreate what had happened earlier today. As I had sat here and waited for my opportunity, Edward had tried to reach out to me. My mind had been too filled with questions to answer him. Until I figured this out, I was useless to everyone around me. I needed to know the truth. I needed to understand what was happening to me.

I shifted on my feet, wondering if I was truly going to go through with this. _The worst outcome could be nothing happening. You could leap into the water and find time didn't change._ With a positive mind, I turned on my heel and walked back a bit, wanting a running start before I leapt into the air.

 _Am I really doing this?_ I wondered to myself before my legs began to move on their own accord. One foot in front of the other, I moved toward the water, fully expecting to plummet into its depths. I felt the water splash me and held my breath as I dove into the pond. Then, suddenly, I wasn't in the water anymore; I was back on the grass. My eyes widened, and my heart frantically thumped against my breast bone. _I went back!_

Tears welled in my eyes as I rose to try one more time. _Could I jump back further?_ I turned on my heel and moved further back, deciding to run from a greater distance. Tears coursed down my cheeks as my legs took off, running toward the dark water before me. _I'm doing it! I'm moving through time!_

 _God, maybe I really am dead._

 _Or maybe, I'm finally alive_ , I thought as I leapt toward the water again.

I found myself back on land seconds later but this time, the sun was still visible in the sky, peaking over the tops of the trees circling the park. I laid in shock for a moment before my hands frantically moved toward my backpack and reached for my phone.

 _Wednesday, October 24, 2018. 6:36._

I had traveled back two hours. The phone shook in my hand before I dropped it to the grass at my side. I wiped away the tears as a smile tugged on my lips. _This is real! Or at least, it feels real to me. I'm moving through time. I can relive any moment I want—any day I want—again and again if I want to. I can rewrite what I want—edit what I need to…_

Surprising myself, I started to giggle. I just couldn't believe this. I felt like a superhero from a movie. With a grin on my face, I rose from the ground and ran again, this time, hoping to leapt further than ever before.

 **A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! I love hearing what you're thinking about this story! And I love getting in the habit of updating more often. If you follow** _ **Rodeo Nights**_ **, I should be updating that soon, too!**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Time waits for no one."**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _Time isn't linear… time is… God, I wish I knew._ Exhilaration ran through my veins and my body felt alive—free. Before, I had believed I had been living. However, I hadn't understood what living truly _was_ until I had learned to fly. After that first leap, time had felt meaningless… yet, more impactful at the same time. I couldn't describe the way the world felt.

In a way, it was similar to when the clock turned back, and an hour was lost or gained. One moment, you were moving toward one hour and the next moment, the clock had jumped back. In a way, it felt like that when I leapt. Although, that was the only familiarity there was. Everything else was foreign; my world had become completely unfamiliar. I felt like I was moving through the universe—entering and exiting realities.

My last leap brought me back to him. Standing before me, Edward looked surprised. I had never showed up to his class room before but today, I wanted things to be different. Before I went to my literature class, I had to see him. _I was afraid he wouldn't be here—I was afraid I somehow leapt too far._

"Bella? You skip the gym this morning? I never see you on campus this early," he remarked as a smile tugged on his lips.

"Yeah," I replied as I awkwardly caught my breath.

I had run from my dorm. The two miles had felt good, despite the soreness in my back caused by the many falls I had the night before. _Or was that technically tonight?_ I knew I should keep better track—I didn't want time to escape me.

"I thought I would catch up with you. Maybe get breakfast or something, I don't know," I continued with a shrug of my shoulders as I reached down and adjusted my cross-body bag.

"Sounds good… and unlike you," he replied, raising his brow.

"How so?" I asked as he passed me by, heading toward the dining hall.

"Well, your mind always seems as if it's a thousand miles away. It's strange to see you so… present." He looked at me for a long moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just rambling. What did you want to do? We can do whatever you want."

"Breakfast? I don't know… there's this coffee house I thought we could go to."

He rose a brow at this before he smirked. "Strange," he replied as we started to walk toward the edge of campus. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go there later today. I'm down for it now, though."

I grinned, happy to feel this particular day run more smoothly. _Imagine all the things I can fix…. Little things… moments when I felt embarrassed… words I wanted to take back… I can change anything I want to… anything at all._ Exhilaration ran through my veins, awakening my entire body. _I can do anything. Whenever I leap, I can change anything._

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked as we paused at a cross-walk.

"I don't know. I just feel good today, I guess. I slept in for once and got all my work down last night"— _thanks to my little secret_ —"so I'm not as stressed."

"Not stressed? Bella Swan, I don't believe it," he teased, although, his eyes were serious.

"I'm not stressed—not today."

The walk to the coffee shop was spent in a comfortable silence. It was a beautiful day; so beautiful, I wanted to soak up every second of it. The wind was restless, and the sun poured down on us, causing my skin to tingle. Sounds of chatter surrounded us and, in my mind, the strings of sentences became one pleasant blur. Words didn't need to pass between Edward and me—just being near him made me feel happy and warm. _So warm…_ I could feel the heat from his body tickle my skin just like the sun. I could live in this moment forever… _Perhaps, I really could. I could come back to this point at any time, couldn't I? Or, is that not how this time-travel thing works?_

"Jesus, Bella! Pay attention!" Edward spit out as he threw his hand in front of me, causing my steps to halt.

I collided into his shoulder, eyes widening as a car zoomed by us. Blinking, I focused my thoughts, cursing myself for being too focused on the man next to me. I hadn't heard the car coming; I hadn't noticed we had reached a cross-walk. Suddenly, my eyes widened in shock as I took in the sight of the coffee shop across the street from where I stood. _This is the place… this is the place I died. Would I ever be able to look at this spot the same way again…? Would memories of being splattered on the ground always plague me?_

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. You just freaked me the fuck out, okay?"

Shaking my head, I looked away from the spot and turned my attention to Edward.

"Sorry," I replied, dropping my gaze. "I was just lost in thought."

The crosswalk sign turned on and Edward took my hand, holding it tightly as we traversed across the street. With a perplexed gaze, he led me into the coffee shop, nodding his head toward a table for me to take while he headed to the barista to order our drinks. Black coffee for him and a green tea for me. I sat down and watched him. The gazes he shot me hadn't escaped my notice. He looked at me as if he was seeing a different girl entirely. It made me uneasy. _Was I truly acting so different?_

Edward reached our table with drinks before my mind could form an answer. As he sat down, I found he was back to his normal, carefree self. His inquisitive look was gone, replaced with a relaxed smile.

"Green tea… I don't know how you like that crap so much."

"Crap? It's not crap. Besides, I'm trying to be healthier—you know, quit with those chocolate mochas."

"See, Bella, you're changing before my eyes," he teased. "Look at you, coming to see me… eating healthier… waking up early… What have you done with my friend?"

I straightened my back and met his gaze. "I just changed a little… for the better." I smiled at him and although he seemed hesitant, he smiled in return. "Why don't we skip today. We can just hang out—you and me."

"Skip our classes? Are you feeling okay? It's usually me who suggests this sort of thing."

"Well, today, I'll suggest it. Time waits for no one."

He smiled at this before taking a sip of his drink.

Hours ticked by like minutes as we stayed secluded in our small corner of the coffee shop. We talked about everything… we talked about nothing. It felt like how we had been when we had very first met. When we had first become friends, we met up like this frequently and talked nonstop. For a moment, I felt like I had traveled back in time without having to leap.

"You should be like this more often." Edward paused for a moment, shaking his head. " _I_ should be like this more often. We've both been so stressed. I know you want to succeed, but you have to live a little, too."

"I know." I took the last sip of my fourth cup of tea. "But we can't all be as smart as you, Ed."

He grimaced, causing me to giggle.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"And that's why I do it."

"It's getting late in the afternoon. We should do something fun for the rest of our day off. We could go to a museum or see a movie… I don't know. This was your idea. You pick an activity."

"Well, I was thinking we could—"

"Wait! Wait! Stop!"

A woman screamed from the street. My gaze darted toward the window and my eyes widened at the scene outside. Outside the calm coffee shop was horror—horror beyond anything I had ever seen. My heart grew heavy in my chest, beating wildly as I rose from my seat. My chair fell to the ground with a loud _crash_ as I pushed away from the table, nearly tripping into Edward as I darted toward the front door. The screams were making my head spin and time seemed to slow as I rushed out of the coffee house. Time hadn't truly slowed, though; I just felt like my legs couldn't move fast enough. My body was failing me. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to him in time.

As a little boy wandered out into the street, moving toward his hat lost in the middle of the crosswalk, I screamed for him. I screamed along with the other screams, as if my voice alone could will the car to stop. It was all happening too fast… far too fast for me to think. Just as my feet lifted off the ground, the car crashed into the boy, causing him to fly, too.

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I hope all of you are liking the story so far! I'm so sorry I've been horrible at replying to reviews, but I do read each and every one! If there's something you want to talk to me about, involving this story or otherwise, please feel free to message me on facebook! Since I always have my phone on me, I'm better at replying to those messages.**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
